Memories of yesterday
by broken betrayed and lost
Summary: This is my frist crossover. The past and present collid will Tomoyo be able to put the past behind her and forgive or will she get revenge? what about the new enemy? TomoyoXEriol SakuraXSyaoran and more REVIEW PLEASE


Authors note: IM SO SORRY MY FRIEND PUT THE RUOGH DRAFT UP! THIS IS THE ACTUAL CHAPTER ONE AND NO ITS NOT CALLED GODDESS ITS SUPPOST TO BE Memories OF YESTERDAY. This is my first cross over so please be nice. I really don't want and MARY SUE comments. I just thought of it so yea. It's EriolXTomoyo. Enjoy and please Read and Review. I don't know why I always say that.

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor Sakura or Sailor moon they are owned by their respected owners. I do own my Occ'z though if you want to use them you can ask me!

'he he' inner thoughts

"he he" spoken words  
**_"he he"_** time change or flashbacks

"_he he" _Lyrics

"**he he" telepathic**

Memories of yesterday

A angelic figure leaned against the huge window of Japan's airport gazing at the stars in the midnight sky, a full moon was gracing the sky. This lone figure is none other than 11 year old Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo sighed, tears threatening to spill out of her bewitching amethyst eyes. She took a deep breath to calm her raging nerves. Suddenly a voice rang through the air port announcing that all passengers on flight 216 to America should board. Tomoyo gave her home town one last look before turning around and heading toward to stewardess with her ticket in hand.

The stewardess a young girl about 18 with light brown hair and warm chocolate eyes greeted Tomoyo and took her ticket.

"We hope you have a nice flight Ms. Daidouji", she said in a happy voice.

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile.

"thank you", she relied and boarded on the plane.

_**------------------------------Inside the plane-------------------------------**_

Tomoyo was seated first class, her mother had decided she if she wouldn't use a personal jet she would sit first class. Tomoyo shook her head at her mothers concern for the littlest things.

"please fasten your seatbelts we will be taking off in a few minutes", said the same stewardess Tomoyo had given her ticket to.

Tomoyo fastened her seat belt. She closed her eyes thinking of everything she's leaving behind all the good times with family and friends.

"I guess all those are just memories of yesterday", whispered Tomoyo as the flight took off.

She gave one last look at her home and smiled sadly. 'this is the right thing, beside I'm just expanding my options', she kept telling herself.

----------------------------**_mid way in the flight------------------------------_**

Tomoyo was listening to her ipod and watching the clouds outside of her window. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. The stewardess from before stood in front of her with a tray of food. Tomoyo took of her head phones. She took the tray of food.

"thank you", she said before starting to eat.

Tomoyo noticed the stewardess had sat down in front of her.

"you seem like you need someone to talk to", said the stewardess "by the way my name is Chidori."

Tomoyo smiled at Chidori, she wasn't to sure if she wanted to spill her problems out to a stranger.

'what do you have to lose? Not like she's going to tell anyone and besides what are the chances she knows anyone?', said a little voice in Tomoyo's head.

"It all started yesterday", said Tomoyo adding the time change she had left at about 11:45 an now it was way past twelve.

-------------------------------**_flashabck to yesterday------------------------_**

Tomoyo had arrived in class early as usual and waited for Sakura with Syaoran. Syaoran had come back from China and was currently studying with everyone. He and Sakura had been going out for about 6 moths now.

The door opened a minute before the bell rang. Sakura came in with a smile on her face.

"Good morning everyone", she said and sat down. Syaoran leaned over and pecked Sakura on the cheek. Sakura blushed deeply. Everyone smiled at them.

The day was going by normally Chiharu was hitting Takashi for his outrageous stories. Rika was sitting silently as usual. Naoko was talking to her so called friend "Neji", who seemed to share the same interest as her in supernatural things.

Lunch time came and everyone was sitting down eating their food. Tomoyo took out her video camera and started taping everyone. Everyone seemed to quiet down and avoid Tomoyo. Tomoyo was utterly confused. She put her video camera away as the bell rang.

Everyone left but Rika who waited for Tomoyo.

"come on Tomoyo let's go", said Rika holding out a hand for Tomoyo.

Tomoyo took the hand and got up. They walked to class.

Last period passed by fast. Tomoyo was waiting for Sakura and Syaoran at the gates. They never came, instead Rika saw her.

"Sakura and Syaoran left already Tomoyo", said Rika "but we can walk together"

Tomoyo had a look of shock on her face, which she quickly masked with a smile and nodded her head to her friend. She would see Sakura tonight anyways they were all planning on going to the amusement park.

"Rika are you going to be at the amusement park?", asked Tomoyo.

"no, I'm spending some time with my mother tonight", said Rika.

"well I go this way bye Tomoyo see you tomorrow", said Rika and walked the other way.

"bye Rika!", said Tomoyo walking home.

-----------------------------At amusement park----------------------------------

Everyone had met up near the Ferris wheel. Chiharu, Takashi, Sakura, Syaoran, Naoko, Neji and Tomoyo stood in a row. Tomoyo took out her video camera and was taping everyone. Sakura seemed to try to avoid the camera when ever Tomoyo tried to tape her. When she tried to tape the others they would also avoid her. Finally they decided to go to the food court. Tomoyo had arrived last.

What happened next she would never have guessed in a million years.

"Tomoyo", Sakura started "umm…we we'll you.."

"what Sakura's trying to say is your a nuisance Tomoyo", said Chiharu.

"no offence Tomoyo but you always tape me and your like the third wheel", said Sakura.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran for help he just looked away.

"We'd like some time alone and with you it's not possible" ,said Naoko.

Tomoyo stood their rooted to the spot. She was shocked, angry, but mostly frustrated. Takashi seeing Tomoyo quickly came to her rescue.

"ahh but you see in the ancient times the Inca civilization use to record all their event and it was good luck", said Takashi.

Chiharu just whacked him across the head. Tomoyo seemed to gather herself together and started to walk away. Sakura was the first to notice and feel bad for what she said.

"Tomoyo wait", called Sakura.

"why? You clearly stated you wanted time alone with your boyfriends and that I was just a nuisance. I guess when boy's come into our lives friends disappear.", said Tomoyo bitterly.

Sakura ran to Tomoyo and grabbed her shoulder. Tomoyo jerked away from Sakura and gave her a cold glare.

"no Sakura don't even think about telling me you didn't mean any of the things you said because you did", said Tomoyo with a sad look.

She started to walk away but stopped and turned around to look at her friends.

"remember this Sakura the things you say in the past will always affect the future once you say something it can never be undone" , Tomoyo said lastly and walked away.

Unknown to Sakura and the others these would be the last words they would hear from their friends for a long time.

-----------------------------At The Daidouji mansion----------------------------

Tomoyo came in the house gloomily. 'I can't stay here I have nothing left anyways' she thought.

The butlers, maids and cook seemed to notice the difference in their mistress. They quickly informed Sonomi.

Tomoyo was in her room crying on her bed, when a nock came from the door.

"come in", said Tomoyo sniffing.

Sonomi Daidouji a wealthy business woman came in to her daughters room to see her one and only baby crying.

"Tomoyo!? What's wrong what happened?", said Sonomi seeing the condition Tomoyo was in.

Tomoyo told Sonomi everything. Sonomi seemed to be filled with rage, no one treated her daughter that way no one.

"mom don't be angry", said Tomoyo "I think I want to leave, but I'm not going to tell you so you won't be pressured by anyone into telling them where I am". 'or Sakura using her card to make my mother tell her where I am' thought Tomoyo.

Sonomi wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"hunny what ever you decide I'm with you", she told her daughter

Tomoyo nodded, she got up and started to make preparations. In 3 hours Tomoyo had her things packed and was ready to leave. All the servant in the manor were outside, some were crying others had a sad expression on their faces. Tomoyo smiled and said goodbye to all of them.

Sonomi watched her daughter and smiled knowing she would be alright. Tomoyo went to her mother and hugged her, she got into the limo and waved until she couldn't see the manor anymore. The drive to the air port wasn't as long as she had thought.

_**---------------------------back to present---------------------------**_

"that's my story", said Tomoyo she felt relieved to have that off her chest.

"I can't believe it! How could they do that to you!.", said Chidori "you know what they don't deserve you as a friend if they treated you that way"

Tomoyo smiled at Chidori, she seemed to be a kind person.

"please fasten your seat belts we will be landing", said a female voice.

"opse I guess were here", said Chidori. "take care Tomoyo"

With that she left.

'I guess this is it my new life', thought Tomoyo.

---------------------------Back at Japan---------------------------

Sakura was worried Tomoyo hadn't come to school that day. At the end of the day everyone gathered at the gates.

"I think we were a little to hard on her", said Sakura "we should go see if she's alright"

Everyone agreed and they made their way to Tomoyo's house. Once they arrived at her house. They knocked the door, to their surprise Sonomi opened it.

"Sonomi-san is Tomoyo there", asked Sakura

"no, she left last night and no I don't know where she went", said Sonomi "bye"

With that Sonomi shut the door in their faces. Sakura broke down crying, everyone had guilty looks on their faces.

"Don't worry Sakura I'm sure Tomoyo will be back soon", reassured Syaoran.

Sakura nodded her head, they all went home.

------------------------Inside the Daidouji mansion--------------

Sonomi made a phone call.

"yes she will be arriving"

"yes I'd like you to help her"

"no she doesn't know"

"okay bye"

Sonomi stood and went to her room. 'take care my lovely Tomoyo many obstacles face you' thought Sonomi as she drifted off to sleep.

_**------------------------------with Tomoyo------------------------------**_

Tomoyo had left the plane and was making her way down to the front doors of the air port. She saw a bunch of women in black waiting for her.

"Good morning Ms.Daidouji, welcome", said one "you will be staying in an apartment near your school, it is owned by your mother so you don't nee to worry about money. Monthly checks will be sent to your account"

Tomoyo smiled and followed her bodyguards to her limo. 'so this is the start of my new life' she thought and fell asleep in the limo before she could reach the apartment she would be staying at.

A/N: again I am SOO SORRY!! Hope this is better! Please read and Review!! please don't leave unnecessary comment such as my age or bashing my story. I don't need to hear how horrible my story is from anyone. Again please REVIEW!!


End file.
